


The Family Business - Good English

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Family Business [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kelly and Diana growing up, What happens after the show ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: What happens after Nick comes through the mirror after defeating Zerstorer and Kelly writing in the Grimm book 20 years  later? Why Crimes, mayhem, madness, beheadings and family fun of course. Karel_Stein_Adler has given me permission to edit this story.





	1. Chronoclasm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542204) by [Karel_Stein_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karel_Stein_Adler/pseuds/Karel_Stein_Adler). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, with the permission of Karel_Stein_Adler I am editing his/her story to make it flow better (i.e. fixing up the mistakes, I’m effectively the beta). I will try to stay as close to the original story as I possibly can. I’m sorry I haven’t gotten around to this sooner because of Real World Problem (yes it needs capitals). I needed a break from editing one of my own stories.
> 
> Does anyone know how old Diana is? In this story, she's 4-years-old even though she looks like she's 10. I'm just putting that down to her being able to accelerate her aging — much Bella and Edwards child in Twilight. I hate making that comparison but its the only one I can think of.

Date: 29/06/18 – 02/07/18  
Time: 11:32 pm – 2:13 pm

After hugging Diana, Adalind, Monroe, Rosalee, Hank, Wu, Trubel and Eve, Nick tried to explain how happy he was they were still alive which didn't make much sense to anyone other than Diana. Nick looked more than a little relieved when he came through the mirror and found them alive; he had a haunted look on his eyes.

"Tell them what happened," Diana ordered glaring at Nick who was sitting on the couch next to Monroe and across from Hank and Renard. Nick and Eve had come back from the Other World two hours ago, and the haunted look hadn't left his eyes and likely wouldn't for a while. He was looking at them like he expected them to disappear at any minute.

"Tell us what?" Sean questioned, unsure as Monroe picked up the staff that was suddenly sitting in the formally intact mirror, Adalind blinked when she realised the ring Bonaparte had given was gone, Diana wasn't scared, and Nick wasn't carrying the stick, which he had taken to carrying everywhere even though he hadn't been able to explain why.

"The stick was a part of the staff which belong to . . . something, well someone, named Zerstorer Shrugged," Nick answered glaring at Diana briefly before turning to stare at the staff Monroe had dropped on the wooden bench, Monroe was staring at Nick with a horrified look on his face though Diana, Adalind, Rosalee, Hank, Wu, Trubel, Renard and Eve didn't know why.

Monroe could sense or see something they couldn't as he had known Nick the longest besides Hank, Wu, Renard and Eve, whatever he was seeing scared him which wasn't an easy thing to do after everything Monroe had seen and been through over the years.

"Zerstorer the Destroyer," Monroe stated flatly, staring at Nick more than a little disturbed at the haunted look in the Grimm's eyes. In the six years, he had known Nick he had never once seen him look quite that haunted. Nick hadn't been innocent when he had first met Monroe as he was a homocide Detective, back then he hadn't been burdened by the weight of being a Grimm and knowing there were creatures out there who would kill him given half a chance.

Nick had looked so relieved to see him alive it made Monroe wonder what had happened when Nick and Eve had gone to the Other World, it was strange that Eve didn't seem to know Nick was so relieved. Trubel had thought Nick was in danger when he wasn't, but by the look on Nick's face when Trubel had mentioned him being in danger, it was clear, it Monroe at least he had been in danger.

Monroe couldn't help but wonder what kind of danger was severe enough to bring Trubel to Portland. It must have been something big as Trubel seemed so relieved to see Nick was safe, she had been incredibly panicked according to Hank and Wu which was unusual as Trubel appeared to be a little detached from things but clearly whatever had brought her to Portland was dangerous and apparently no longer a threat.

"In every sense of the word. I'm not sure how it's even possible, but I come through this mirror who days ago with Eve, Zerstorer come through somewhere else, killed several people on his way to the station where he killed everyone leaving me alive because I had the missing piece of his staff," Nick answered staring at something none of them could see.

It was a little scary.

"Is that why you acted so strange when you come through the portal?" Wu questioned staring at Nick with a sceptical look on his face; it seemed Monroe wasn't the only one who had thought Nick's behaviour was strange, he had looked significantly relieved when he had found them alive.

Wu had known Nick since he was a Rookie in the Special Victims Unit; he had grown exceptionally deal since then, the only thing that hadn't changed was the way he dealt with criminals. It was amazing that it hadn't changed after he had become a Grimm though there were times where Wu could tell Nick was tired of people freaking out when they saw him.

"We made the Force Du Sung: The Strength of One's Blood. It needed the blood on a Grimm, a Hexenbiest and a Wesen. All participants must be willing and have a close blood tie, whether them being related or having saved each other lives in some form," Nick commented not at all surprised when Adalind, Renard, Monroe and Rosalee gasped and stared at him in shock, they clearly knew something of the potion he was talking about.

"Did we? I suppose something like that could be possible given how ... different our group is. I never thought something like that would work as there hasn't been a Grimm since the original seven who would willingly work with any Wesen let alone willingly give their blood for that sort of potion. Who helped you?" Adalind asked, staring at Nick in wonder, he was one of a kind.

In more ways than one.

"You and Monroe helped. Eve was ... unable to as she was no longer a Hexenbiest after coming back through the portal. Zerstorer killed her in the Spice Shop before we could make the potion," Nick answered flatly, Monroe wrapped an arm around the Grimm's shoulders when he heard his voice crack a little and his scent changed to one of fear, anger and something spicy, rich and dark like chocolate and that horrid preground coffee he preferred.

Monroe knew the Grimm hadn't calmed down yet and likely wouldn't for a while.

"Did it work?" Rosalee asked, curious, she could guess by the look on Nick's face, it had worked but not in the way he had wanted nor expected, a strange bitter and tangy scent filled the air making it hard for Renard, Monroe, Adalind and Rosalee to breath as a strange feeling of longing and sadness washed over them. They knew it wasn't there own and it didn't take a genius to figure out it was coming from Nick.

"It burnt his skin like acid but had no lasting effect after he healed himself. He killed the rest of you here. Hank and Wu were killed at the station. He brought Trubel back though," Nick replied quickly and quietly, wanting to get this over and done with as fast as possible as he picked up the staff. They didn't need to know how he knew that information.

"Truebel had been killed, and Zerstorer brought her back. He said he would bring everyone else back if Nick gave him the stick; he couldn't just take it. Nick almost excepted but -" Diana cut herself off when she saw the look Nick was giving her and couldn't help but gulp, suddenly feeling like she should have kept her mouth shut and not said anything.

Nick had never looked at her like that before. None of them had.

"They don't need to know Diana," Nick snapped, annoyed and angry, Diana shrank into her seat when Nick's eyes turned back, she could see herself the way Nick saw her, she was nothing more than a spoiled princess with far too much power who was used to getting exactly what she wanted. Diana looked at Rosalee guiltily when she remember destroying those jars'

She hadn't know why they treated her with the sort of caution you would a nearly boiling pot of candy or a bomb. Nick, Monroe and Rosalee had been very tolerant even though some of the things she said or did freaked them out or made them mad. Diana realised she had worried Nick a great deal with her demand for Adalind to come to her, taking away Nick's son and creating more tension between her father and Nick.

"My mother and Aunt returned and helped Trubel and me defeat Zerstorer. Trubel is my third cousin on my mother's side," Nick explained before Diana could say any more, not taking his eyes of the said girl who was staring at her lap. Trubel stared at Nick in muted shock when the Grimm turned to look at her; there was something different about him, he had managed to chastise the little girl with a few words and a simple look.

"How's that even possible?" Renard questioned, he had never heard of something like that happening before, the look in Nick's eyes worried him, his Grimm Detective was more affected by their deaths then he was letting on. Nick gave him a blank, vacant look which itself was concerning. It shouldn't have been possible though then again anything was possible at this point.

Nick wasn't and would never be a 'normal' Grimm.

"I've no idea. Though I suspect we were taken to a different timeline, Zerstorer's world is in the middle, in that timeline you're all dead. I was holding the staff after I removed the ring Bonaparte gave Adalind, a portal opened, and I was pulled back here . . ." Nick trailed off when his fingers brushed the staff.

He felt the need to go back to the cottage in the woods for some unknown reason.

Nick hissed when his fingers wrapped around the red-hot band of metal that used to be a ring, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a simple gold circle. He had no idea how it had gotten into his pocket as he didn't remember putting it there. Diana jerked and stared at him with an alarmed look on her face when she saw the ring.

“Bonaparte must have gotten both of the rings from the other universe. That’s Daddy’s ring Ms Rachel gave him. I can feel strange magic coming off it,” Diana informed Nick timidly who just nodded an slipped the ring back into his pocket wondering how it had gotten in his pocket, he could remember Renard ever wearing a ring. Nick jerked when the ring got incredibly hot before it melted and disappeared.

"Bonaparte must have gotten both rings from the other timeline. That's the ring Ms Rachel gave Daddy. I feel strange magic coming from it," Diana informed Nick timidly, Nick nodded and was about to slip it back into his pocket when it got incredibly hot and started to melt then disappeared, he stared at his hand wondering how he had goten it, he couldn't remember Renard ever wearing a ring.

"We need to go to the Postman's Cabin, the one where you gave the key back to me," Nick stated answering Renard's question before he even asked it. Renard nodded; he remembered that case and that Cabin. It took a ten-minute drive to get to the cabin; when they arrived, they were shocked to see three cars were already there.

Adalind stared at the three cars in muted shock and morbid fascination when she saw her corpse lying in the mud next to one of the vehicles, there was no way this was possible, but then again her definition of the impossible had changed a great deal after meeting Nick.

Adalind, Monroe, Rosalee, Renard, Eve, Wu, Hank, Trubel and Diana watched in muted shock as a ghostly version of Nick and who they assumed was Zerstorer fought after Ghost Nick had an argument with Ghost Trubel about what he was going to do. Zerstorer didn't stand a chance against four Grimm's even if two of them were dead.

The Ghost Nick merged with their Nick after the fight was over and Kelly Sr. and Marie turned to look at them. Monroe, Rosalee, Adalind, Diana, Renard and Trubel stepped behind Nick unsure of what the two Grimm's would do or how much they knew and how they would react.

"In my time it was customary for a man to marry the women before she gave birth to his child, but then again you have always been unconventional," Kelly Sr. stated as she turned to look at Monroe, Rosalee and Adalind, she had always known her son was different even when he was younger. Many of his friends and later girlfriend were Wesen, not that he knew at the time.

"Your mother is correct, you are unconventional Nick, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. I have no idea what your grandfather would think about your friendship with Wesen and being a relationship with a Hexenbiest who's already given you a child. Despite everything, they have proven themselves to be good for you," Marie commented looking Monroe, Rosalee and Adalind over.

"We need to talk Renard," Kelly Sr. stated, Renard stared at her wearily wondering what the women wanted, she had never had a fierce reputation as Marie, but she was more vicious in some respect while not in others as she had married a human or Renard thought she had married a human. There was always something not quite right about Richard.

Like he was hiding something. It would, however, make a great deal of sense if he had been a Grimm. He had to know Richard quite well as a Rookie as they had been paired on a semi-regular basis. Renard wasn't sure Nick could remember the several times Renard had looked after him when his parents were busy, and his Aunt was unavailable.

"What do you need?" Renard asked wearily, more than annoyed at how demanding the women was, even though he knew she couldn't hurt him as she was already dead, he was still weary she could still do something to him also thought she was a ghost and couldn't beat him.

"Contact your . . . Family in Wien, explain to them that another attack on Grimm's anywhere will result in their eradication. This is our only offer of peace. It can be negotiated for us only hunt down Wesen who have broken the law," Kelly Sr. started, glaring at Renard making it quite clear she was serious. Nick stared at his mother, shocked. That of awfully extreme.

"Essentially being the Police of the Wesen world, like we originally were. If anyone from the seven families tries to murder another Grimm, it will result in the eradication of every member of that family down to the last child," Marie finished coldly, glaring at Renard who had paled as he looked at Diana. Nick shuddered at his Aunt's words. He could understand why most Wesen was scared of her now.

"It's been done before, we will do it again if necessary," Marie and Kelly Sr. added staring at Renard who gulped, wanting nothing more than to look away but found himself unable t, something was captivating yet scary about the two women. These two women had killed and murdered more Wesen than most Grimm's combined and were every American Wesen nightmare.

"I will explain things the best I can to Victor and my ... remaining family, but I can't guarantee they will listen," Renard replied already knowing his cousin wouldn't listen. His sister night though. He knew Nick would be less than pleased if he were to find out she tried to have Monroe killed as a warning to stay out of Wesen business and stop messing with the status quo. Nick had not been pleased by the attack on his friend.

"Renard would you be fine if Adalind comes with my son and me. Joint Custody can be arranged for Diana as she will be spending a great deal of time with me. Even though you have a minor chance of ever getting the throne your daughter might have a better chance," Nick suggested, Renard nodded, he was perfectly fine with sharing Joint Custody of Diana with Nick as he knew the Grimm would do anything to protect her.

"Is Wien a lovely place?" Adalind asked curiously, even though she had only been to Kronoberg Castle and hadn't gotten much of a chance to admire the countryside while she was on the run, she very much wished she had gotten the opportunity to enjoy the landscape but hadn't had the time.

"It's worth a visit, only after I've had the chance to set up a power base than I'll take you," Renard replied knowing it would take a while for him to create a power base half as big as the one he had in Portland. He would need to make arrangements while he was away. Nick watched his ghost self walk through the portal, once the entrance closed any sign of the other timeline disappeared as did Marie and his mother.

Diana picked up her mother ring from the mud and stared at it, her eyes glowed neon purple, and the ring started to smoke then melted, the gems burned and turned into dust. Diana's eyes returned to normal, and she yawned, tired. Renard let Nick have the next two days off as he needed it, Nick looked exhausted, the haunted look had lessened a little but hadn't faded.

**The Next day - At the Loft**

"Where are you going to keep the staff, someone is likely going to want to steal it if they knew what it could do," Wu commented after he and Hank had been given the day off. Nick leaned against his chair as he tried to figure out where to keep the staff; he felt the sudden need to go to the trailer. He hadn't the heart to move it.

"It can protect itself. I'm going to the trailer to try something," Nick replied absentmindedly, he instinctively knew the staff wouldn't be going anywhere with anyone who intended to use its power the day Zerstorer had. Nick got the impression the staff was more alive than most thought. Hank and Wu shared a curious look, wondering what Nick was planning to do.

"What are you planning?" Wu questioned even though he had a pretty good idea as Nick had already told them the staff could bring people back to life if it could that then what other abilities did it have. Wu knew Nick was thinking about using the staff to undo the damage Juliette had done to the trailer when she set it on fire, destroying hundreds of years of history.

"The Staff can bring people back from the dead by reversing time, what if you could do the same with paper, glass bottles and weapons," Nick answered, grinning, he knew it was going to work, he just didn't know how. He saw the doubtful look on Hank and Wu faces but paid them no mind; he knew it was going to work. The staff would do whatever the person holding it wanted.

"Are you sure it can reserve the damage done to everything in the trailer thanks to the fire she started?" Hank questioned, worried Nick was going to be disappointed. It would be horrible if it didn't end up working; the look Nick gave him made him regret his words instantly. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact Juliet had destroyed everything in the trailer just because she couldn't find what she was looking for like a toddler throwing a tantrum when they didn't get what they wanted.

"I know it's going to work. Let's get Monroe, Rosalee and Trubel from the Spice Shop, we;re going to need their help to move everything back to the trailer," Nick commented as he climbed into his car with Hank, Wu followed them to the Spice Shop, it was a bonus that Adalind was there with Diana and Kelly. They were more than happy to help move the stuff they had managed to save back to the trailer.

Adalind hoped the staff managed to restore everything for Nick's sake. With the help of Wu, Hank, Trubel, Monroe and Rosalee managed to move what they had been able to save from the trailer into his car so it could be restored with the rest of the trailer. When they arrived Rosalee gasped when she saw the burnt trailer, even more so when she saw the inside and very much wished she could punch Juliette.

Once everything was in the trailer, Nick grabbed the staff from the car while Hank, Wu, Rosalee, Monroe, Diana, Adalind and Kelly waited outside. Nick gently touched one of the burnt books and watched in amazement as time seemed to rewind, spreading from one book to the rest of the trailer, within five minutes everything had been restored, from the books to the jars and the pictures of the ceiling.

When he stepped outside he was surprised to see the trailer looked brand new like he had just come from the factory though there were strange circles, lines and symbols on the door, the lines seemed to wrap around the entire trailer. Diana walked inside and waved her hand, and the books and bottles were returned to the correct place, she walked over to one of the books on the table. It was open on a picture of a Hexenbiest. Diana turned to look at her mother and pointed at the picture.

"That looks like you Mom," Diana commented, Adalind smiled when she saw the hand-drawn picture, it did look a little like her even though the drawing was ancient, even so, the resemblance was uncanny, she leaned over the table and started to read the information, interested.

Adalind had never understood why the contents of the trailer were so crucial to Nick other than containing information about various creatures; she now realised the trailer contained a lot more than just information about Wesen and how to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. It took four days for me to completely edit this which isn’t as long as I thought it would take me. I added in a few things here and there to make this chapter a little longer. I will try to keep to the main plot points with a few changes here and there. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I should have the next chapter up by the 5th or 6th of June, depending on how long it takes and how busy I am. If there is anything you think I should add or haven’t quite gotten right, then please do tell.


	2. My Home Is My Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protection of the trailer, a visit with Bud, the failed start of a lesson and deciding how to blackmail a lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sorry It's taken me so longer to get this chapter up but I had to take a break from it as it was starting to do my head in a little. Editing this story is very time-intensive and takes a lot of work. I have been busy with Life and helping my sister, Marlia write her own original story.

Date: 02/07/18 – 07/10/18  
Time: 3:31 pm - 6:00 pm

“Yes, darling that does look like me,” Adalind replied as she gently picked up the clearly very old book, a little afraid it was going to turn into dust if she wasn’t careful with it, the book was so interesting and gave her insight to how Grimm’s saw Wesen. The stories that went along with some of the entries were really interesting, Adalind wanted nothing more then to sit down and read through the book but knew she couldn't. At least not yet.

“Where are you going to keep that thing? It’s incredibly powerful, it would be disastrous if it ended up in the wrong hands,” Monroe asked looking between the staff and the repaired trailer, everything inside had nearly been completely destroyed thanks to Juliette, she had destroyed a great deal of Nick’s history, it was marical they had ben able to get all of it back. Some of the books that had been damaged before the fire had been restored.

“The best place to keep it would be here. Adalind do you know of a spell or spells that prevents someone with dishonest intentions from getting into the trailer?” Nick asked as he put the Staff in the Weapons Cabinet and walked outside. He didn’t want to have to feel the overwhelming panic and terror he had felt when he had had found the trailer on fire. He had wanted to kill Juliette when he found out she was responsible.

She had the one thing he could never forgive.

“Not that I know of, but I’m sure we could come up with something,” Adalind answered, trying to think of any spells that could do the thing of thing Nick was asking, there were spells to prevent things from being destroyed or stolen but they would have to be put on every single item in the trailer and that would take forever as the trailer held a lot of things.

“I could do it. If you want,” Diana offered shyly, he trailer was amazing and had so much interesting stuff in it, she hadn’t understood why anyone would want to burn it. She could tell the trailer had, at one time been protected by a very strong spell, but over time it had weakened as it hadn’t been renewed, it wouldn’t take much to restore the old spell and add the new one.

“If you’re sure you can do it without too much trouble,” Nick answered, wondering what the young girl was going to do to protect the trailer, he watched in fascination as Diana’s eyes glowed neon purple as she looked around the trailer before shaking her head and walking outside, they quickly followed her wondering what she was going to do.

Diana stared at the trailer, trying to find the anchor point for the spell and smiled when she saw the faded design on the door, she closed I with her powers before tracing the symbols, circles and the ‘G’ in the middle, happy when they glowed neon purple, lines spread out from the ‘G’ and around the trailer like a web, once she was sure the old spell had been restored before going onto the next step.

Diana gently pulled Kelly from his bassinet and place his hand on the door in the middle of the ‘G’ more than a little surprised when the door glowed forest green, she put Kelly back in his bassinet before placing her own hand on the door then repeated the process with Sean, Adalind, Trubel, Rosalee, Wu, Hank, Monroe and finally Nick. He jerked at he burning sensation when his hand touched the ‘G’ embossed on the door.

Nick could feel something being drawn rom within him as the spell and the staff reacted to his touch, he closed his eyes and focused on his need to protect and hide everything in the trailer from prying eyes and to stop anything inside from being damaged again. Monroe shared a look with Trubel as a greyish silver shockwave spread from Nick’s hand and wrapped around the trailer.

Nick turned to look at Diana, wondering what his soon-to-be step-daughter had done.

“What did you do?” Wu asked more than a little curious as to what Diana had done to the trailer and what the colours had meant when Kelly, Trubel and Nick had touched the door. Nick closed his eyes and leaned against Monroe, far more tired then he thought he would be. Diana tilted her head trying to think of the best way to explain what she had done.

“In order to access the information in the trailer you need to touch the ‘G’ on the door to prove who you are, we’re the only ones who know about the existence of the trailer, if anyone else does know about it, it’s been removed from their memory. If someone found the trailer, all they would see is a rundown and abandoned trailer and pay it no mind,” Diana explained, unsure if she explaining it correctly, but figured she had gotten the point across.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

The Loft was bare but functional for now. Things would need to be added or change if they were going to be living there. Nick knew the best person to ask about finding someone to make The Loft liveable, for a reasonable amount of money. It was one of the times Nick was more than glad Eisbeber were more than happy to help him.

“I’m going over to talk to Bud,” Nick mentioned to Adalind as he drew a rough sketch of The Loft, hopefully Bud would know who to ask, Adalind paused, she was about to start making lunch and couldn’t help but wonder why Nick would want to go over to Bud’s place, she would be eternally greatful to Bud for helping her when Juliette was trying to kill her.

“Why?” Adalind asked more than a little curious about what Nick was planning as she had seen him drawing up a rough sketch of The Loft, it was incredibly detailed for just being a rough sketch. Adalind had always been surprised by how good Nick was at drawing, the fact he had an eidetic memory and was able to draw something after only seeing it for a few seconds.

“I was going to ask Bud if he knew anyone who could make this place liveable,” Nick answered collecting the sketches he had made, Adalind looked around The Loft, it was bare, but servable, she had always thought The Loft was a temporary place not where they would be living permentaly, but she could see this being their perminate home. Eventually.

“Do you mind if I come?” Adalind asked, she knew Bud would want to meet his daughter and son. It was hard to believe she had gotten her daughter and had a son with Portland’s Grimm who she had found was very protective of their son. He had managed to Diana to listen to him which was incredibly hard as someone had made Diana believe she could do whatever she wanted without any consequences.

Adalind knew her and Sean spoiled Diana, they couldn’t help it, she was their baby girl, they hadn’t gotten the chance to see her grow up. Nick however didn’t let her get way with anything, particularly so after they had defeated Zerstorer. Something had happened to make Diana at least a _little_ scared of Nick and Adalind knew without a shadow of a doubt Diana had gotten a glimpse of The Grimm.

“Not at all. I’ll call Bud and ask him if he mind having us over,” Nick replied digging his phone out of his pocket to call Bud and ask him if he could come over with Adalind, Diana and Kelly. He knew the Eisbeber was more than happy to have them over. He sent a quick text to Monroe to work out a day they could train as Monroe and Rosalee were busy with the Triplet’s.

“Hey Bud, are you busy?” Nick asked after he had worked out a day he could meet Monroe for training, the Eisbeber had changed a great deal since Nick had first met him, he was no longer as timid and was able to stand up for himself. Nick hadn’t realized just how much Bud had changed until after things had settled down and returned to normal…well their definition of normal.

“No, I’m not. Why is something wrong?” Bud asked in returned wondering what Nick could want, he had heard about the strange power outages and figured it had everything to do with Nick or had happened because of something Nick had done. Bud still couldn’t believe he was friends with a Grimm who was actually willing to listen first and shoot later.

It was strange.

His family hadn’t believed him when he had told them he had met a Grimm who hadn’t killed him on sight just because he was Wesen. Nick, Monroe and Rosalee had been over as they needed to his with storage at the Spice Shop, Bud was certain there was more to their request then what they were tell him, as some of the things there were asking for were _very_ specific.

The sort of things a Grimm would need, which was rather strange though he had heard about the fire in the middle of the forest and got the feeling it had something to do with Nick’s trailer, he had seen the thing when he had gone to fix his fridge before he had known Nick was a Grimm. He had completely forgotten his family was supposed to be arriving the same day.

Phoebe gasped when she saw incredibly sharp knives floating towards Nick and Alex whose head was resting on Nick’s shoulder and saw knives floating towards them. They were the sharp knives they weren’t meant to touch unless their parents were around as they were _very_ sharp. Nick turned when he heard Phoebe gasp and Alex tense. He closed his eyes and sighed when he saw the knives and glared at Diana.

He knew he was going to have problems with Diana, she believed she could get away with anything just because she was a Princess and the Mayor’s daughter and was incredibly powerful and was clearly used to people being scared of her when she got upset or wanted something. Diana was going to have to learn that she couldn’t get whatever she waned. He was going to talk with Sean about her behaviour.

It wouldn’t be good if Diana believed she could do absolutely anything. It was a recipe for disaster, she could become dangerous and get herself into a lot of trouble if things kept continued like this. Adalind turned and paled when she saw the knives floating towards Nick, Kelly and Alex. The look Nick was giving Diana could have frozen lava.

“Darling what have I told you about levitating sharp objects?” Adalind questioned, kneeling in front of Diana, she knew she needed to be sterner but just couldn’t. Diana was her baby, she couldn’t discipline her in anyway, usually leaving it to Nick which she knew wasn’t fair. Adalind knew Diana was a little out of control but she didn’t think it was that bad.

“Only levitate sharp objects in self-defence or during practise and never levitate Kelly,” Diana answered glaring at her mother as the knives settle themselves back in the draw not understanding why no one was scared of her, she had never gotten into trouble for doing that before so why was it starting now. Matty and Jack were staring at her with wide scared eyes.

Nick didn’t look happy. He took his phone from Alex who pulled it from his pocket and called Monroe, they had to get Diana to understand just how dangerous it could be if someone found she was living with a Grimm, Diana needed to learn she wasn’t always going to get her way and there would be serious consequences if she did end up hurting someone.

“ _Hey, Nick what can I do for you?_ ” Monroe asked, he sounded more than a little tired and very worn, it must have ben tough having three children, he was going to offer to babysit them over the weekend to give Monroe and Roselee a bit of a break as they could very much use it as Nick they were taking turns sleeping.

“Can you come to Bud’s?” Nick asked unable to get his Grimm side of settle down. He heard Monroe gasp a little, the nice still had some effect on him but not as much as before, he had hoped he wasn’t calling Monroe at a bad time and hoped Roselee wouldn’t mind if Monroe left for a little while. Phoebe tilted her head a little clearly hearing or sensing something.

“ _Of course. I hope Phoebe and Bud won’t mind if Rosalee brings Fred, Felix and Mairead?_ ” Monroe asked, Phoebe nodded, she was more than happy if Roselee come over with her children. Nick had been surprised to find out Eisbeber’s had rather good hearing and were more than able to hear what was being said on the other end of the phone.

“Of course, you and Rosalee and become the Triplet’s. I’ll look after them for a few hours. You and Rosalee need a break,” Phoebe stated taking the phone from Nick, Monroe told her they would be there in ten minutes. Phoebe ended the call and gave Nick his phone back. Nick didn’t think of it as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and went to down on the couch.

“How are you going to raise Kelly? Do you think he’ll be a Grimm or a Zauberbiest or possibly both?” Phoebe questioned, Nick looked down at his son, he wasn’t sure what he was going to be, but he knew Kelly was special, that was for sure. A Grimm had never married a Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest before, so he had no idea what to expect.

“I have no idea. Kelly’s the first child of Grimm and Hexenbiest that I’m aware of. He might show some of the abilities of a Zauberbiest, I have no idea. I would have to ask Sean,” Nick answered, lifting his arm and letting Alex, Matty and Jack snuggle against him, clearly still scared of Diana, he could feel the fear pouring off the three children.

He didn’t think he would ever get used to the three Eisbeber feeling safer with him rather than their parents, Diana glared at Nick and Kelly, he was taking up all her mother’s time, she would just make her mother forget about Kelly if she had to. Diana flinched when she saw the look on Nick’s face, he clearly wasn’t happy about her stunt with the knives.

Bud stared at Nick, trying to judge if it would be alright to get closer to him, he had a feeling he knew why Nick was here, he was surprised it had taken Nick this long to ask him, though then again he had been rather busy lately so likely hadn’t gotten the time with everything going on. Nick was trying to calm down but found he couldn’t. He didn’t think he would be able to settle down until Monroe got here.

He had no idea why being around the Blutbard calmed him down and made him feel safe. Before anyone could say anything Monroe arrived with Roselee, Fred, Felix and Mairead. They looked absolutely exhausted, Phoebe took Fred and Mairead from Roselee and lead the two of them upstairs, so they could put the Triplets down for a nap and too fill Rosalee in on what had happened.

“Diana, I’ve known Nick for a little over six years and have helped him with several cases. There were some people who weren’t all that happy with me helping him and because f that I have been beaten up on more than one occasion either to discourage me from helping him or to send a message to Nick,” Monroe stated staring at Diana, his eyes turning red.

Those ‘reminders’ and ‘warnings’ had been more than a little painful. Roselee only knew of two of the times Monroe had been beaten up. There had been plenty of Wesen who weren’t happy with him working for a Grimm, they thought he was Nick’s pet, which was more than a little insulting. They had learnt very quickly nick didn’t apricate them hurting his friends.

Portland’s Wesen Community knew Nick was a kind and caring Grimm who would be more than willing to listen first and kill later. He was a cop first and a Grimm second, Nick had been pushed too far a few times and the Grimm had come out, it wasn’t pretty, the Wesen who had attacked Monroe had learnt the hard way wha happened when they had an angery Grimm after them.

“There are plenty of Wesen Nick’s put in jail who would love nothing more than to kill him or hurt him in some way, one such way is ‘teaching him a lesson’ by hurting those he cares about. You can’t tell people Nick’s a Grimm, sure some Wesen in Portland know who Nick is but there are some who would react violently as his ancestors have, in the past, been known to kill every Wesen no matter who they were,” Monroe continued hoping he was getting through to Diana.

He knew it was going to take a lot of work to get Diana to understand she couldn’t get whatever she wanted, letting her to continue thinking that could potentially create something very dangerous. Diana stared at Monroe before shrugging, she didn’t care. Monroe sighed and knew they were going to have to let Diana learn just how dangerous it could be on her own. She wouldn’t learn otherwise. 

“Nick, what did you want to talk to me about?” Bud asked after Diana, Adalind, Rosalee and Phoebe had gone upstairs, Nick immediately relaxed as soon as Diana was out of the room, Monroe and Bud stared a look, they couldn’t imagine how hard it would be for him to be around Diana. She was out of control, something was going to have to change sooner or later.

“I was wondering if you know anyone in town who could refurbish the Loft and it more…liveable,” Nick answered, trying not to fidget or bite his nails as he waited for Bud’s response. He hoped the Eisbeber would be able to help him as he really didn’t want to have to look for somewhere else for them to live, he had moved around enough as a child, even more so as an adult. He really want to leave again.

Bud opened his mouth to answer.

* * *

 

“Who do we need to intimidate again?” Nick asked Adalind after he had left Bug with the job of finding people to make the Loft a more liveable place. He had never much like Bonaparte nor his friend at the law firm Adalind worked at so was more than willing to help his soon-to-be wife intimidate someone for the money they needed to make the Loft liveable.

“Hey, Trubel, are you up for intimidating a Wesen lawyer. As much as I don’t want to, can you ask Eve if she’s willing to help, she had remarkable success when interrogating uncooperative Wesen. Would you be able to check if you have anything on him,” Nick asked, he didn’t really want to ask Eve for any help given everything she had done to him.

“Of course I’ll help. I’m assuming your talking about Harrison Berman, we have some information about him, do you think Sean would mind if I borrowed Wu for a few hours. Josh asked me out three weeks ago,” Trubel answered, Nick had to stop himself from laughing, he wondered what had taken Josh so long, it was clear he was enamoured with Trubel.

“Took him long enough. Call Sean and ask but I don’t think he would mind as long as Wu still able to work for the Precinct,” Nick replied before shaking his head and hanging up, it was going to be interesting too say the least. Nick was sure Josh would end up being a Grimm, it was just going to take him longer to emerge. Trubel had come into her powers early thanks to Oleg Stark killing her foster parents.

Josh likely wouldn’t come into his powers for a few years, it gave him more than a enough time to get used to the idea and help Trubel. Nick knew even though Trubel had been working for HW she had been spending a lot of time with Josh. He was surprised it had taken the younger man so long to ask his third-cousin out. Nick was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang, he was a little surprised to see Wu was calling him.

“Hello Nick, Trubel called me and asked if I could get information on a certain lawyer, mind explaining?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. Some of you will likely notice I've change the time line a little, Nick hasn't yet asked Adalind to marry her and Josh hasn't asked Trubel to marry her, in this story they have only been dating for around 3 months. Nick is going to propose to Adalind. I've changed Diana characterization in this a little. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter written and posted. I will try to get chapter 3 up before the end of next month though I can't make any promises.


End file.
